One Sentance Revised
by Frankie McStein
Summary: Same as the original but I've taken out the authors notes. I did mean to do it before I posted but, obviously, didn't get round to it! Sorry! and ta to the reviews that told me about it!


Disclaimer- If they were mine, I wouldn't need to write these stories would I?  
  
WARNING- This story is the product of my mind being very under stimulated so be very careful! I have no idea where it's going to go.  
  
  
/Yugi to Yami/  
//Yami to Yugi//  
  
A/N- Frankie is my alter- ego, she does all the writing. That leaves Vickie as being me, the boring one.  
Frankie- If anyone calls my aibou boring I promise you will suffer.  
Vickie- Frankie! Be nice to the readers, they give reviews.  
Frankie- My humblest apologies dearest readers. May the blessings of the Gods lighten your life, the way my light has lightened mine.  
Vickie- Awwwwwwwwww.  
  
One Sentence  
  
  
Yugi? I'm leaving now. If you go out don't stay out to late ok?  
Ok Grampa, called Yugi as he ran down the stairs to wave good-bye.  
//Why does it matter how late you stay out?//  
/Because it's not safe to walk round at night/  
//But I would protect you aibou. I will never let anything hurt you//  
/I know that but Grampa doesn't/  
  
I'll be back tomorrow evening, be careful Yugi.  
I'll be find Grampa, don't worry. Have fun.  
Yugi waved until the taxi taking his Grampa to the airport turned the corner and then he went back in to the house.   
//What are you going to do now?//  
/I don't know. Yami?/  
//Yes aibou//  
/Would you come out of the puzzle? I don't like being alone at night/  
  
A flash of light emanated from the puzzle and when it faded Yami was standing next to Yugi. He smiled up at his dark.  
I was thinking of calling Joey and asking if he wanted to sleep over, but it's a bit late. I guess we'll just have to stay in on our own.  
  
Yami found no objection to a night alone with his light and the two quickly decided to find a movie to watch.   
  
Although Yami had no need to eat he knew Yugi would be hungry and offered a suggestion.  
  
Why don't you order a pizza to eat whilst we watch the film?  
Sure Yami.  
Yugi ran to the phone, dialling the number of the pizza shop without needing to check the phone book. Yami watched as Yugi grabbed a bottle of Cola from the fridge and a glass from the cupboard.  
  
//Why the glass aibou? You are the only one drinking?//  
/Drinking from the bottle isn't nice Yami/  
//Oh//  
Yami kept his eyes fixed on Yugi as his light wondered around the living room, drawing the curtains and dimming the lights.  
  
Which film are we going to watch Yugi?  
Why don't you pick one Yami? I'll wait for the pizza. I don't think the delivery boy will be the same as last time but it's better not to take any chances.  
How was I supposed to know what money was? We bartered in Egypt.  
You offered him the couch! Did you really think he would be able to carry that away?  
  
  
Yami made no response, he walked out of the living room and headed up to Yugi's room to get a film.  
/Yami?/  
A smile came to his face at the soft mental voice.  
//Yes aibou?//  
/I didn't mean to make you feel bad. I'm sorry/  
//There is no need to apologise Yugi, you are right to be embarrassed by my actions//  
  
/No! I didn't mean it like that/  
Yugi stopped as a chuckle drifted through the mental link. He grinned and went back to arranging the cushions on the couch.  
  
The doorbell announced the arrival of the pizza and despite the assurances of his light, Yami felt a surge of embarrassment colour his cheeks. Yugi sent a mental hug through the link and Yami smiled at the light touch of his aibou's innocent mind.  
  
//Has he gone?//  
/Yes, it's safe to come down now. All the money's been put away and everything/  
There was a light, joking tone to Yugi's voice that let Yami know he wasn't trying to make him feel bad about the pizza incident.  
  
When Yami got downstairs he found Yugi on the couch in a fort of cushions and sighed. He had wanted to sit with his aibou. Sliding the video in to the VCR he walked over to the couch and sat on the floor, just to the side of Yugi.  
  
/Yami?/  
Yugi's mental voice was endearingly soft and Yami smiled to hear it.  
  
//Yes aibou?//  
/Why are you sitting on the floor?/  
//There's no room on the couch//  
/I thought you wouldn't mind sitting with me/  
So saying Yugi slipped off the couch and pulled Yami to his feet. Not quite understanding, Yami sat down in the spot Yugi had just left and looked around for where Yugi was going to sit.  
  
Before Yami had time to ask, Yugi climbed in to his lap and snuggled in to his chest. Yami willingly wrapped his arms protectively about his light, revelling in the physical contact.  
  
As the film started Yugi pushed closer against his Yami. The remake wasn't anything special but the original of the Haunting always scared him.  
  
/Yami? Can you reach the pizza? It's too far away/  
Yami grinned and stretched out for the plate.  
Here you are Yugi, he said aloud, to break the silence that was being filled only by the film.  
Thank you.  
  
The film had almost ended when Yami realised Yugi had fallen asleep. Not wanting to disturb him, Yami made himself as comfortable as he could without moving too much and settled down to sleep himself. He opened his eyes when he felt Yugi shift against him.  
  
/Good night Yami/  
Yugi face tilted up and Yami gladly took the opportunity to kiss his light. Yugi smiled sleepily as he returned the kiss, then curled up again and drifted off to sleep.  
  
//I love you Yugi, my other half, my light//  
/I love you Yami, my other half, my dark/  
  
Yami wasn't expecting a response and the quiet whisper startled him. Then, as Yugi slipped in to a deep sleep, his bond opened completely, assuring Yami his words were true.  
//I thank the Gods I have finally found you aibou. Fate has at last played a kind hand for me//  
  
With that, Yami's eyes slid slowly closed and he followed his light in to a world of dreams, knowing that his dreams had just come true with the uttering of that one sentence. All through the night, the two of them dreamt of the words that they knew would change their lives.  
  
//I love you Yugi, my other half, my light//  
/I love you Yami,my other half, my dark/  
  
  
  
Vickie- There you go, all done.  
Frankie- It's not what I was expecting.  
Vickie- I was expecting a lot of insanity, not sweetness and sugar.  
Frankie- Does that mean I can go and rewrite it?  
Vickie- How about we wait and see the sort of reviews we get first?  
Frankie- Ok. No flames please, my aibou doesn't like flames and if you upset her...  
Vickie- Frankie! Stop threatening the readers. If there are any left I want to know what they think of this.  
Frankie- All right. Review then if your mind is still functioning after the sugariness of this fic.  
Vickie- Frankie you're supposed to sell your work, not condemn it.  
Frankie- Oops.  
Vickie- What my yami actually meant to say was kindly review when you have read this otherwise any mistakes will never be corrected. Isn't that right Frankie?  
Frankie- Yeah, whatever.


End file.
